If My Heart Had Wings
When a freak bicycle accident leaves Aoi Minase in a funk, he returns to his home of Kauzegara to give his mind a rest. Upon returning, he meets a mysterious girl and becomes the patron to a college dorm of girls. After meeting Amane Mochizuki, however, his life takes on a new goal: to fly through the passage of clouds. Episode Guide Ep. 1: The Token Mystery Girl Ep. 2: The 'Mother of the Year' Award Goes To... Ep. 3: Ageha Is An Angel Ep. 4: Mixed Messages Ep. 5: The Dorm Daddy ;D Ep. 6: Lecture Time With Amane Ep. 7: Sneaky Kotori Is... Not So Sneaky Ep. 8: Girls Love Shopping, Right? Ep. 9: Declaration of Chores Ep. 10: The Himegi Glare Ep. 11: Curry Girls Make The Rockin' World Go 'Round Ep. 12: Scrounging Up Members Ep. 13: Saving The Day Ep. 14: Kotori Day Afternoon Ep. 15: Crossing the Boundary Ep. 16: We Found The Opening Credits! Ep. 17: 26 Years A Co-Pilot Ep. 18: Girls With Huge, Sexy Brains Ep. 19: Side-Jumps and Kotori's Sister Ep. 20: Microsoft* Flight Stimulator Bonus: Amane Tells Aeronautics Absolutely Alliteratively Ep. 21: Colonel Sanders Airlines Ep. 22: My 'Property of Ageha' Underwear Ep. 23: The Talented Mr. Tobioka Ep. 24: Letting Our Hearts Spe- Oh, Damn You Aoi Ep. 25: Walkin' 'round in Women's Underwear Ep. 26: An Unexpected Reunion! Ep. 27: "Girls In Bath (Hide From Yo' Parents)" Ep. 28: Finally, Final Preparations Ep. 29: Highway to Amane's Danger Zone Ep. 30: Bullying Defenseless Girls Is Fun (??) Ep. 31: The Ladies Like the Manly Muscles Ep. 32: The Mochizuki Family Tree Ep. 33: Amane Date-o Ep. 34: Par-Tay Time! Ep. 35: Firecrackers!! Ep. 36: Ageha's Ill-Spoken Secret Ep. 37: Up, Up, And Away!! Ep. 38: Farewell, Amane Ep. 39: Time Passes Dramatically Ep. 40: Dos Chicas Lolis Ep. 41: Lolicon 2014 Ep. 42: Aggressive...ly Cute Negotiations Ep. 43: Useful Lolis Ep. 44: The Walking Lolis Ep. 45: Tao of Striped Pantsu Ep. 46: Don't Cry Over Spilt Resin Ep. 47: Dxtory Screwed This One Too Ep. 48: 'Stupid Man of the Year' Award Ep. 49: Reunion Show Ep. 50: Contwadicshuns Ep. 51: Checkin' Out Ageha...via Kotori? Pt. 52: Ageha Mission: Date Hotaru Ep. 53: Amane-Senpai Ep. 54: Whoring Out Kotori?! Ep. 55: Kanako Dates Are the Best Dates Ep. 56: Oh, Forget Ageha... Ep. 57: Love Lettah! Ep. 58: Falling For the Sky Ep. 59: A Girl and Her Duck Ep. 60: Mob Ductor!! Ep. 61: Incognito Browsers, Guys! Ep. 62: That's Mah Boy!! Ep. 63: You, Alone, Can Make My Heart Take Flight Ep. 64: More Glider Porn Ep. 65: Amane Behind the Wheel Ep. 66: Oh My Damn; We're Goin' Man Ep. 67: Mochizuki-Sensei Ep. 68: Kotori Date! Ep. 69: The Little Bird's Flight Ep. 70: Chef Ramsey's Kitchen Nightmare Ep. 71: MOAR Explinations Ep. 72: Hibari No Like-y Ep. 73: Daddy to Daddy Ep. 74: Home Tonight Ep. 75: Incredibly Obvious Plot Device Ep. 76: Downfall Ep. 77: Peverley Girl Ep. 78: Teachers Are Criminals Ep. 79: Nerd Rush! Ep. 80: Kanako Wisdom Ep. 81: Just A Firy Steed, or Bike Ep. 82: Taking Flight! Ep. 83: The Passage of Cloud Ep. 84: Legends of Keifuu Ep. 85: Walking Along Together Ep. 86: (Mid-Story): Streamin' It! Ep. 87: (Mid-Story): Aoi Doesn't Want Amane Kisses Ep. 88: (Mid-Story): Smooth Moves Ep. 89: Return of the Dorm Daddy (In 60fps!) Ep. 90: Mochi-Who?-ki Sensei Category:Manga Category:Visual Story Category:Dating Simulation Category:Game Category:TheBestGameInTheWorld